TARDIS Life
by SilverWolf7
Summary: A series of survival guides written by the companions for companions and kept up to date by the TARDIS herself.
1. Introduction

This one is self explanatory. The idea was given to me by a friend as she made up things that the Doctor would do to get into trouble with the Ponds while having non adventurey days. I decided to make it a story series. The chapters after this introduction will be written in different styles, by different companions. Enjoy. It's a blast to write.

* * *

TARDIS Life

Adventuring with the Doctor isn't always about the danger and the running and the scary things. Oh no, there is also all the extra time spent exploring the TARDIS and not being on adventures.

Amy and Rory Williams had a whole system planned out that the Doctor doesn't know about, simply because even when _they_ weren't in trouble, somehow the Doctor always seems able to get into it anyway. They wondered sometimes whether other companions had a system in place, if for no other reason than the Doctor is their ride home.

On rare occasions, and very rare indeed they are, they would go a whole quiet day together with no one getting hurt. For that matter it is rare to have a quiet day. If there is a quiet day, Amy and Rory Williams would get very, very worried over what is happening.

The Doctor is only quiet when injured. Or, alternatively, when he is doing something he knew they wouldn't like. Like bounding into their room and waking them up after an exhausting day of running.

He soon learnt to not do that. A sword is rather pointy and can do damage to a person if not carefully used. Rory was a master swordsman.

There are lots of ways to get into trouble on the TARDIS, even when I am not being possessed and out of my boxy shell. The Doctor somehow manages to find them all.

Amy and Rory Williams were right. The other companions had found their own ways of dealing (or, as the case may be in a few cases, not dealing) with the problems that inherently come with travelling with the Doctor.

TARDIS life for the companions can be just as, if not more, hectic than the adventures had outside the blue box. Not all are dangerous, but confusion, frustration, annoyance, and downright disgust are normal emotions to go through in every day life.

Herein are the accounts of how companions deal with these problems as they happen. Started by Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright. Last updated by Amy and Rory Williams.

Introduction kept up to date by TARDIS.


	2. Ian and Barbara

Okay, a little bit on an explanation here, though it should be self explanatory. Each time the characters are named, their full name is used and underlined. This signifies a link to another page of the TARDIS's database on the Companions. In the instance of shared name files, like this one, only instances of both Ian and Barbara being mentioned together as Ian and Barbara are linked, and the names changed to Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright, to signify it is their page. Even on their page their names are linked back to their page. The TARDIS is fussy.

Susan will however remain just Susan, not Susan Foreman. She is the exception to the rule given her status as the Doctor's Granddaughter.

If this annoys you in this format, be informed that you should be glad you are not reading this on my LiveJournal. Where each instance is literally linked back to the same page. I kind of decided to go a tiny bit more interactive with this one on LJ...

* * *

An Electronic note on how to survive travelling with the Doctor.

As written by Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright.

We have no idea if this will be read by anyone, or even if it is a good idea to write it to begin with, seeing as how usually the Doctor has been travelling simply with his grandchild Susan and no one else until he kidnapped us.

Yes, the eccentric old man in his daft blue box which is bigger on the inside than the outside kidnapped us. Our relationship definitely started off quite rocky because of this.

It does not help at all that he cannot control this TARDIS of his and has been trying since kidnapping us to return us home without success. While it has led us on quite a few marvellous adventures, the running, long walks, jail time and death threats and/or sentences do tend to wear on one's mind after a while.

We are school teachers of Science and History. The local high school we both worked at probably was not pleased at our disappearance off the face of the planet, and boy are we off the planet. Even when we are on Earth somehow the Doctor always manages to land us either right in the middle of trouble, or in the wrong century. Most of the time it is both.

We have decided together to write a few quick notes on how to survive travelling in this crazy contraption of his.

The first is wear sensible footwear. You will need these. If you wear heels of any sort, be warned that they do break and/or are harder to run in and you may fall when it is a life and death situation. Unless someone is there with you to help you back up on your feet, it is not a good situation to be in.

The second is to ignore the Doctor when he is in one of his more vicious moods. He can get quite mean and hurt people's feelings. He will go on rants of how much better he is than anyone he may be travelling with. He has a short temper, but get on his good side and you have a friend for life.

The third is to trust the TARDIS in everything but getting the right time and planet. It may be a machine, but we have been lead to believe it is living, and, when put in danger will warn its occupants of the dangers they face. This is more than we can say for the Doctor who usually thinks something is harmless when it turns out to be the exact opposite.

Fourth is Daleks. They are a nasty alien race and are not to be believed if they try and tell you anything different to this fact. They are a genocidal species and should be avoided if at all possible. They are also extremely deadly and normally aim to kill, unless they have a reason for having prisoners.

Fifth, the history of the planet Earth, while beautiful, is just as deadly as our modern day (we were kidnapped in 1963.) The future is much the same. The only differences really are the weapons used. There is no escaping the fact that humans are humans. Don't let this get you down. There are and always will be many good things.

Sixth, don't try to change history. It never does anyone any good. This is especially so when it comes to entire civilizations and their day to day lives. If there are parts of that civilization you don't like, do your best to avoid that aspect of it. Sometimes this is quite impossible to do. In those situations, just do your best.

More will be added on as we carry on our journeys with the Doctor. Hopefully soon we will find ourselves home again, but until then, the least we can do is advise anyone following after us, if at all possible.

Good luck.

Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright.


	3. Susan

Short and sweet, Susan writes a note to herself and the TARDIS.

* * *

Note of Importance

Hopefully Grandfather doesn't ever read this. If he does, he'd have my hide for it.

He kidnapped two of my teachers! I can't believe he'd do such a thing. And yet here it is, my History and Science teacher, Miss Wright and Mr Chesterton are now on board the TARDIS with us and not liking it one bit. Not that I can blame them, with the trouble Grandfather got us into.

Of course, the TARDIS is now broken. Something to do with the directional unit has short circuited and we can't seem to find the parts to fix it anywhere! Oh, I wish we could go home, but home now is so far away and we are classed as exiles. I still love travelling with Grandfather, but since the addition of the two humans, things have gotten a bit rough on our adventures.

Not that all of them before have been smooth sailing, of course. But now they just seem downright terrifying half the time.

I believe that the connection that instantly formed between Grandfather and the TARDIS is making him lose his mind. With the TARDIS's directional unit out of action, so seems to be Grandfather's reasoning skills.

There is no other explanation for what has happened to him. His body is getting old, there is that, but until our time on Earth where we had been staying in the 1960's for a few months, he had no mind troubles at all, and now he can barely seem to remember things.

Maybe I can get him to write things down again, since he has not been doing that very often since either. It would help him tremendously, and would be less annoying for those of us travelling with him.

Please, dear TARDIS don't let him find this.

Try and see what you can do for him when you can too, please.

Thank you!

Susan.


End file.
